Chapter 177
Chapter 177 is titled "30,000,000 vs. 81,000,000". Cover Page Animal Theater: Usopp with a dog. The dog is wearing a hat and chewing on a piece of meat just like Usopp. Short Summary Luffy saves Vivi from Crocodile's hook but ends up being separated from the others. Vivi is worried about him but the Straw Hat reassures her: Luffy will win this battle and they will stop the rebellion and find each other in Alubarna. Luffy is now facing Crocodile and Miss All Sunday. The Shichibukai is annoyed at Luffy for interfering with his plan. The Straw Hat captain tells him that, since Vivi does not want anyone to die and that she will rather die than surrender and let people die, he has no choice but to beat him. Crocodile, more and more angered with Luffy's attitude, gives him three minutes to try to fight him, after that he will not play anymore. The fight begins but Luffy's attacks have no effect over Crocodile's sand body at all. Long Summary As Luffy is being flung out to the dessert he asks everyone to get Vivi safely to the royal palace, while Vivi warns him that there are two of them, Zoro then orders Chopper to take them straight to Alubarna, while Nami tells Vivi that Luffy will be fine and everyone in the crew encourages her. Vivi then shouts at Luffy that they will be waiting for him at Alubarna, miss all Sunday laughs at the fact that Vivi has gotten away, but Crocodile is unfazed asking her to contact their agents in Alubarna. Luffy then comments that though Vivi is weak she is still trying to save everyone, that she wants the rebellion to end without anyone dying, Crocodile scoffs at this saying it is foolish and asking Luffy what he thinks, to which he responds that it is foolish. but he also adds that he will stop Crocodile so that Vivi does not have to work so hard, Crocodile also laughs at this as well saying that he has crushed hundreds of people like Luffy into dust. Luffy responds that Crocodile is pretty stupid which angers him immensely but makes Miss All Sunday laugh, Crocodile then questions what she is laughing at calling her by her real name: Nico Robin, she then leaves for Alubarna while Crocodile throws down a hourglass saying that he will only give Luffy three minutes which is fine with Luffy. Luffy then starts to attack Crocodile who manages to evade his attacks easily or else just lets them pass through him, he then tries to tell Luffy that it is pointless to fight him, but Luffy does not listen and keeps up his assault which angers Crocodile even more. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Miss All Sunday's real name is Nico Robin. *Miss All Sunday does not seem to like her real name and doesn't care if she dies. *Crocodile gives Luffy 3 minutes to defeat him. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 177 it:Capitolo 177 Category:Volume 20